


That Memory

by nightbaron079



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius nearly never asked for anything, so why does his father deny him his small request?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt gotten from [this picture](http://a3.sphotos.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/318505_273808449307076_204653119555943_968182_867478590_n.jpg) while I was camping out on the HP side of the fandom after a long time. And I was chatting with [](http://yatsuiko-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yatsuiko-chan.livejournal.com/)**yatsuiko_chan** and then said I want to write something about this picture. Thus, the fic.

"Why are you moping?" Rose asked a long-faced Scorpius that sat heavily next to her without a word.

"My dad took me to this pet shop because he wanted to buy an owl, and there was an amazing sale where everything was 25 percent off! But he wouldn't buy me the one pet that I wanted to keep," Scorpius said, two seconds away from all out whining.

"It's not like the sale matters much. You can buy the whole petshop if you wanted; you're rich as it is," Rose said distractedly, focused on the Herbology essay she was writing.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Scorpius cried out.

"Oh stop being such a baby, Scorpius. What pet did want to buy, anyway?" Rose said, finally fed up when she accidentally blotted her essay with a stray ink drop.

"Well, there's this snowy white ferret--"

He was interrupted by a guffaw of laughter from James, who had just arrived with Albus from Quidditch practice and was just in time to hear the last parts of Scorpius' story.

"What so funny?" Scorpius asked, looking murderous. Albus noticed his friend's tone and quickly pulled at the sleeve of James' uniform to make him stop, going to his friend's side just in case. Scorpius could be quite scary when he's angry.

"Sorry, Scorpy. But let me ask you one question: what did your father look like when you asked him to buy that ferret for you?"

"He stiffened up... and his eyebrow was twitching, which was never a good sign. And then he spoke in this quiet, scary voice and said that he didn't like ferrets because they climb up people's legs... so I stopped asking. But what about it?" Scorpius asked, looking perplexed when James began laughing again. He couldn't stop, unaware that Rose was glaring daggers at him and ignoring Albus as he made panicked, cutting motions with his hand in his efforts to shut his older brother up.

"What's so funny?!" Scorpius asked with watery eyes. "My father will hear about this!"

James laughed harder, if it was even possible.

"You should go ask your mum about it. That should go into some book, it's pratically legendary," James said in quick wheezes of breath, still laughing his head off and making the younger kids more confused than they were at the beginning.

\---

 

Two days later, the three kids were seen in the corner of the library bent over a letter from Rose's dad in answer to the note she sent her mum about any story that involved Scorpius' dad and ferrets. Madam Pince kept looking disapprovingly over their direction as they tried to stifle their giggles, but the letter and what was written in it was worth getting a week's worth of detentions.

Now Scorpius has a weapon for blackmail the next time his father pushed him to do something he didn't want to do. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to use it against him, but it never hurts to be prepared around Draco Malfoy. Especially when he tries to add to his child's many achievements with another hobby. Quidditch and flying lessons, for example. Forget Scorpius' fear of heights.

But he would never tell anyone how he enjoyed the flying lessons with Rosie.

 

 

 


End file.
